


Soldiers Squad

by Boobchanan



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Lucifer (TV), Marvel (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky is team leader now, Spoilers for Suicide Squad, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boobchanan/pseuds/Boobchanan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Amanda Waller needs a replacement for Rick Flag, she brings in James Barnes aka the Winter Soldier to be the new Team leader for the Squad. But when someone from his past is a member, can he reign it in before it compromises the missions? Can the Squad handle its new members and leader without killing each other? Who will survive to tell the tale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Terrible I know. Suggestions are much appriecated and hell I'll even take co-authors to make this even better.

Taken again......he had to hand it to them, managing to snatch him without him noticing. That took some serious training, that or he was sloppy. Proably the first one, getting knocked out and a black bag thrown over his head gave him a couple of names to who wanted him. But of course he could not narrow it down. 

But he wasn't suprised when the bag finally came off. His eyes adjusted to the sight of his mystery captor. "Waller....well why am I not suprised?"   
She just scoffed. "Barnes. Never took you for the stay at home type." "Never said I was. Everyone likes vacations now and then." Barnes would have shrugged but both of his arms were bound together behind him. "So what did I do today? If this is about Moscow that was Guardian and not me. He gets trigger happy." He gave a smirk. Then that died and gave birth to a raised brow as his bindings were undone. Waller held out a small handful of files. Barnes stood up and he took them. "Really? You still using them? Even after Midway?" Waller smirked. "Just because a couple of bad people died doesn't mean I tear the group down. And we need new members." Barnes flipped through the files. Each one with his own colorful comment. "Asshole. Maniac. Dick. She is batshit nuts. He will eat me. And I will kill him when he opens his mouth." He handed the files back. "Not being apart of your little attack dog team." 

"You aren't going to be apart of them. You are their new handler." This was new. "What? What happened to Flag?" Waller waved that off. "No more use from him." He gave a nod. "So you need a new babysitter to keep these pups in line. Must be bad if you want me running the show." Barnes crossed his arms as he stared down the Wall. He heard the stories and the legends, hell he was there for a few of them. She was one of those people you did not fuck around with. "If I do this, and this goes in the fan. I will kill you." Waller smirked at that. "Lot of people tried Barnes. Now get cleaned up. Your equipment has been brought here. We'll be going to Bell Reeve in 0900 hours."

 

"Who was that guy Waller brought in?" A Guard said outside the door to his partner. "You don't know? Thats the Winter Soldier." 

 

 

After Barnes shower and a quick shave, he was on the plane with Waller. "I have to ask. Why me? You know you have a lot of unlucky bastards to hang with this gig." He opened up the old file of Flag. "Because you can handle yourself if our usual method doesn't work." 

"You mean the bombs."

"We don't take chances."

"Neither do I Waller." His eyes scanned the file, pulling off a photo of him and some woman, guess he got out happy. Good for him then. "Anything you want to tell me before I find out later?" He knew the Wall had her secrets, everyone does. He would just rather not get killed by them. "One new member, you know her." He turned his head to her. "Who?" She handed him the file. He quickly opened it up and his eyes shot open. "You got to be fucking kidding me...."


	2. First Impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did not expect so many hits on this fic. Hope you are liking what you see so far.

Belle Reeve.

"Place doesn't look so different." Barnes noted as he and Waller began heading down the halls of the Maxium Prison. He was still ticked that 'she' was here, upside to it all? He can blow her head off if he gets lip. Please give him lip. "We had a recent escape here. So we have been patching up leaks." He nodded. "Next time have woman guards for the lady inmates. Too many men thinking with the wrong head." He knew that one from all the other prisons that somehow never managed to keep the bad guys in for too long. Something should really be done about that. Waller led him around a corner, two Guards opened up the doors. A large rec room was revealed to them as they entered, the 'Squad' already gathered up. 

 

He spotted Sin instantly and she saw him. She did not say anything but she couldn't hide that shit eating grin she had. Please let him blow her head off. 

 

"For those of you who don't know me. I am Amanda Waller. In here I am your God and Devil rolled into one. You will follow orders and keep your new team leader alive. You try to escape, disobey orders, let your leader die and I kill every one of you." The vetran members just looked at the newbies seeing their reactions. It was mixed results. "Good. Now this is your new Team Leader. Sargent James Barnes. Listen to him or he kills you. I'll let you get acquainted." She then left Barnes with the handful of criminals and pyschopaths. "Well you heard the Wall. She laid the rules down. So I don't need to repeat it. Fuck with me and you lose your head." He eyed them all up and down, little longer for Sin. She seemed to have fun with this. Then one of the...braver members stepped up. A grimy looking man with a beard. "Aye right well what happened to the last guy?" Ah right, Harkness, or Boomerang. Thats a new one. "Retired. Got a problem with it?" 

"Maybe I do. I don't like new faces."

Barnes smirked and his jacket unzipped. "You want to test me Kangaroo? Lets dance then." He tossed the jacket aside, he had a short sleeved shirt, revealing his metal arm which made the Aussie back up. "Um never mind mate. Just playing." 

 

"Don't play unless your all in." Barnes crossed his arms. "Alright. I know most of you. But for the sake of me being new. Roll Call. " 

"Jones." A gruff growl went out.

 

"Lawton." 

"I'm here Arnold."

 

"Lincoln." 

A woman with a very cold gaze just stared right at him. He can already hear the puns. 

 

"Harkness."

"Here Governor."

 

"Quigley."

A hand went up. 

 

"And I already saw you Sin. You can stay quiet."

A chuckled was her response. 

 

"Now that we are so cozy already. I do hope I don't need to kill all of you. Though I know I'm gonna have to drop at least one or two of you. Don't get smart, don't get brave on me. That makes you go in the ground. Have a nice day." He picked up his jacket, throwing it over his shoulder and he headed out the door, leaving the Squad to be escorted back to their cells.

 

"I get the feeling I'm missing someone Waller."

"Because you are. Your bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" He raised a brow. "Don't know why I need one but shoot." A file slid over the table, he opened it up. And this job just got even stranger. "And where is my new guard dog?"

 

"Running late."

 

A minute after that a woman entered the room, a katana at her side. He already guessed. "Katana." He stood up from his chair and he held out his metal hand. "Barnes." She simply replied and shook his hand. She had the look of war, and loss. Clearly she's been chasing something at a heavy cost. Something he can relate to. When the formal greeting was over, both of them turned to Waller. "For now stay alert. You'll be notified when your team is needed."

 

He nodded. "Understood Ma'am."


	3. Nightmares and Agreements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. Shorter than usual. I'm trying to balance all the stories I have right now.

Nightmares never left, mostly he would just go on maybe even months without them. But once a blue moon he will get one that sneaks up on him.

They were always the same in some regards. Blood, death and massive piles of bodies he left in his wake as their monster, as their weapon, as their soldier. He rolled around in the bed, muttering as his nightmare went on, screams and the sounds of bullets firing upon people echoing out through his head. The sound getting louder and louder, as if there was no end, until his mind woke him up. 

He sat upright in a second, a knife in his hand as he held it out, part of his training, something that doesn't go away. He panted hard, eyes trailing all over the room, before he finally set the knife aside. Damn, he soaked the sheets in sweat again. He sighed at that. "How long have you been around Katana?"

"Few hours." She came out as if the very shadows molded her shape. "Taking the role of bodyguard very serious aren't we?" He ran a metal hand through his hair, leaning back agaisn't the headboard. "Its a job Barnes." She simply said. "And I don't like failing." He nodded. "Well I ain't falling asleep any time soon. Want a drink?" He asked as he tossed the sheet off him, throwing his legs over and he stood up, heading to the fridge where the booze was kept. He did have to hand it to Waller, she knew her liquors. "Whiskey." She said. He pulled out a bottle and he tossed it to her, she caught it effortlessly. Barnes popped open a bottle of vodka and he downed a bit. "How did Waller find you?"

"She heard of my....mission." She twisted the cap open and she gulped down a bit of the liquor. "She said she would help me find him if I helped keep the criminals in line." Barnes nodded and he rolled the bottle between his fingers. "Whats your thoughts on these guys? I need a expert viewpoint."

 

"Lawton has a code, he does it for his daughter, Harkness is a dog who wants out. That beast Croc just likes killing. The new woman Frost is a heartless woman. That Quigly man, he's a coward. And that red haired woman-" He raised his hand. 

"I know her. If I'm lucky I'll blow her head off before she tries to fuck us over."

"If she tries I'll remove her head myself."

"And now I'm liking you even more Katana. Watch my back and I'll watch yours." He held his bottle to hers, she clinked hers to his and they gave their nod of agreement. 

"What did she do to you?"

 

"Lets just say she caused me a hell of a lot of pain over the decades."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have ideas? Requests? Email me at barnesb044@gmail.com  
> P.S I don't charge a penny for requests or ideas. So there you go.


	4. The First Mission

For the next two weeks all Barnes did was sit around, just filling his time with training, checking in on the Task Force and occasionally sharing a drink with Katana. 

He was never alone that was for sure, just as she said Katana was always close by. At first he found it funny but now he grow accustomed to it. Least he had someone to talk to that was completely insane. The others he always kept a close eye on. Especially Sin, she knew and liked toying with him. It was unerving really, but the prospect of having a bomb in her head and he head the trigger made it just dandy. 

Then came their first mission.   
Waller had Barnes and Katana meet her in a confrence room, both sat at opposite ends of the table. "Two days ago we received a tip on a H.I.V.E transport heading through Bludhaven, its possible that this transport will lead us to a unknown assiocate to the organization." She handed Barnes a file and he opened it up. "Any idea on what they are moving?" Waller shook her head. "Weapons, money, could be anything but it doesn't matter. We can't let that transport get hit. Otherwise we won't get another chance at finding out the mystery player." He sighed at that. "And if we fuck up you can blame them. What about Nightwing? Last I heard that kid made Bludhaven his playground."

"If he gets involved, engage and keep him off the scent." 

"Understood." And with that Waller left the pair to themselves.

"Are you sure about this Barnes?"

"Its a job Katana. Pretty boy gets in the way we deal with him."

She nodded. But he sensed something was off. "I'll deal with him if he gets in it. You'll make sure the others stay in line." Another nod.   
"Lets break the good news."

 

 

"Say what? I didn't quite get that." 

 

"Shut it Lawton. Its simple. We keep a eye on the truck, we tag it and follow them. But this truck can not get hit or delayed. That means no one stops it. Now I have no clue whats in there but its important enough so don't destroy it. Got it?" A few nods. 

"Perfect. Now suit up. We have a job to do."

 

 

\----Bludhaven-----

 

The Squad was spreaded out, Lawton and Sin were on a building overlooking the highway bridge. Lincoln and Croc were out by the exit ramp, waiting. Harkness, Quigly and Katana were with Barnes on a opposite rooftop from Lawton and Sin. "Looks clear Barnes." 

"Copy that Deadshot. Keep a eye out. We're early." He said as he stared down at the bridge down before them. Behind them Quigly was talking with Harkness. "So your saying that its just bullshit?" Digger nodded. "Oh yeah mate, just fiddlin with ya brain. I'm just here for the sweets." He grinned as he gestured to Katana. Quigly just glanced at the string of buildings near them. He could make a run for it..."Thanks for the advice man." He then started off, only for a beeping sound to go off and then he was without a head. "Oh killer man..." Digger chuckled as he watched the headless body tumble to the ground. "You want to be next?" Barnes asks without taking his eyes off the bridge. 

"No no Governor. I'm good."

 

"Swell. Heads up guys. Transports coming in and...oh shit."

"What?"

"Lawton."

"I see him."

"See who?" Digger walked up to the pair. 

"Its Nightwing, fuckers gonna blow the op. Katana, keep them in line. Lawton, eyes on that truck. I'll handle the bird."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets play a game. If you can guess whats in the truck, I'll let you write the next chapter.


	5. The Boy Wonder vs The Soldier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know. Long overdue. Also....sorry I made that game last chapter. I realized I was pretty vague so I didn't give enough there. So I'm just gonna have it like this. You want to help write this? Give ideas etc? Leave a comment and we'll talk.

Barnes lept off the building, firing a grapple cable from his metal wrist. The cable struck the building and it began to slow his descent down to the bridge, the truck had long passed, he just needed to hold off Nightwing for a while. Once he was close to the ground the cable disconnected and it returned back into his arm, letting the man land on his feet. "All right punk. Here's a warning shot." He took the safety off his rifle and he walked to the middle of the bridge, taking aim. He was heading straight for him, good he can see him. Focus...focus, picture you are the bullet, imagine its you that will hit the target. He took a deep breath, narrowing his eye, slowly he exhaled and he squeezed the trigger. The silenced round went flying, soaring through the sky as it slammed right into the bikes front wheel, making it flip over. 

The kid was good however, leaping on the end of the bike and leaping off it, using the momentum to propel himself into the air. With some obvious Olympic level skill the vigilante spun around in a series of flips before landing on his feet. "Damn..." He is good, Barnes is better. He began to walk towards him. Nightwing did the same, readying out a pair of glowing blue escrima sticks, twirling them around, the whistle of them ringing in his ears. They made it to where the pair were only a few yards apart before they stopped.

 

"Look kid, I don't know what Batman taught you but you don't fuck around on something bigger than you." 

"Its H.I.V.E, they'll have some weapon or something and I'm not letting them walk all over my town. "

"You don't listen do you? You and your overgrown rodent think you're all high and mighty. Well you're not punk."

"And you any better Winter?"

"Least I can admit I'm not Batman's little bitch. So how about you get Daddy here because I'm about to beat his kids ass." With that he pulled the rifle up to his hip, firing three rounds at the vigilante, however Nightwing knew it was coming, jumping in the air and spinning out of the way of the bullets, throwing one of his 'wing dings' at Barnes. It was a explosive one, striking his rifle and making the super soldier fly back and land on his back. 

"Winter ended early." Nightwing quipped and he took a combat stance. 

Narrowing his eyes under the mask as he watched Barnes stand back up. Ok...that was it, he is gonna beat this asshole seven ways to hell. He pulled out his side arm, opening fire as he ran towards him. Nightwing sidestepped his way from the bullets, avoiding the trained killers shots. They both ran to each other, both with a purpose, take down the other guy, the only task that mattered right now. Barnes spun around in circles, trying to slash at him with the combat knife. He blocked with a Escrima stick, both of them going at it, slashing and kicking at the other. Neither of them quite getting the upper hand on their opponent, they were evenly matched, trained by the best. However Barnes had a few advantages over the first Boy Wonder, tossing his empty gun aside and bringing his metal arm up over his head, blocking the stick to come down over his head, he smirked and a whirling sound could be heard from his arm. Nightwing raised a brow at it before his eyes widened. A EMP pulse shot out from Barnes's arm, one of the many hidden gadgets built into the metal arm. Both of them knew what that meant, the once glowing Escrima sticks were now just standard  batons now. He holstered them, he can fight him without his gadgets. "Lets see how you are without your toys." Barnes sheathed the combat knife and he took a stance, egging the vigilante on. Nightwing narrowed his eyes, leaping up to deliver a spin kick which was blocked by Barnes flesh arm. The fight was more close quartered now, Barnes on the offensive, making Nightwing be forced into just defending himself. No breathing room as the super soldier advanced on him like a lion. He kept on him,  looking for the right opening, that came as Nightwing tried to throw a punch to push him back, with enhanced speed, he caught the mans wrist, holding it as his metal fist connected with his elbow, a sickening snap of bone could be heard under the man's scream of pain, but he wasn't done there. He struck him hard in the side, followed by a head butt, making him stumble back. He grabbed him by the collar, striking him across the face with his human hand, over and over, then he dropped him on the ground. "You're not bad kid...but you need to learn, that trying to keep everyone safe isn't black and white. Maybe one day you'll learn and will grow out of Him." He then slammed his boot into Nightwings kneecap, emitting another snap and a scream of pain. "Don't get in my way. Otherwise I won't be so gentle." He then picked up his discarded rifle, heading off to return to the mission. 

"Lawton? Tracker in place?" He spoke in the Com's, firing his arm grapple to return to his previous position on the building. Katana and Boomerang already gone. Good, means they're keeping the truck in sight. He began to head out onto the next building when he heard the marksman's voice over the com. "Yeah. Got it in there. What happened to the kid?""He broke a leg."

 

They followed the truck off to the docks, according to Command, it was owned by Roxxon. Great, yet another shady group involved, as if they didn't have enough issues with them already. Half of the group were hidden behind a few shipping containers. Barnes regrouped with Katana and Boomerang, tucked under a semi trailer. He crawled in next to Katana, both giving a nod to each other. "Nice of you to join us. What happened to Blue Jay?" He gave him a look to shut up, which he quickly obeyed. He brought out his rifle, peering through the scope, seeing the truck back up to a opening garage door, it then stopped. "Stay frosty, we may see what we have." He narrowed his eye, seeing two uniformed men drag out another person, he could not ID them because a bag was placed over their head, and it seemed it wasn't voluntary, this was a prisoner. Hmm.."Waller, seeing this?" In seconds her voice came in, another reason he believed this woman wasn't human. "Yes. Pull your team out." He gestured to Katana their orders. "Fall back and regroup guys." He ordered. Just who was it they were bringing in here?

 

As the Squad had begun to leave their positions and the prisoner was brought into the door of the warehouse, a man sat in shadows waiting. Watching. "Very good, very good. I had underestimated your Organization." He turned his head to the man sent to oversee the transport. "H.I.V.E gets the job done, no matter what." The other man was younger, clearly into his early thirties, a helmet held at his side. "She proved to be a rather difficult to track but we completed the mission none the less." The man in the shadows chuckled. "Of course she would, she is my daughter. Thank you Mr. Wilson, please give your Grandmaster my thanks and regards." The younger man nodded. "If I may, I prefer to be called.." He pulled his helmet on. "Ravager."


	6. Devils Resting Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! Writing this was a bitch! But in the end worth it. Loving the feedback and the support everyone! :) Keep it up!

Barnes had no clue who that prisoner was, or why H.I.V.E had them in their hold, it was weird...it felt off to him. And Waller wasn't telling him a whole lot, he couldn't tell if she was lying or not, she was different like that. It was always in the back of his head, but he couldn't do anything about it, so he busied himself with target practice, lots and lots of target practice. There at the range Barnes was  loading in the magazine to his pistol when he heard company. "Hey Robo." He gave a nod in greeting. "Lawton." He glanced at the Marksman, watching him pick up a gun and take a shot at the target, with perfect precision as his name suggested. "So the Wall tell you who was in the truck?""I'm lucky if she tells me the weather. She's a tough bitch." That gave both men to chuckle at the joke. "But in all seriousness....who ever that was had to be worth the trouble to get H.I.V.E's attention.""Could work out for us." "Maybe...but the whole 'enemy of my enemy' thing may not apply to us." Barnes cocked the gun and he fired a few rounds. "If we ever get answers. Waller will just send us on another assignment until its worthwhile to go back on that case. If I don't kill everyone first."

"You sure know how to make someone comfy don't ya Robo?" "I don't like all of you. You have a reason, Boomerang just likes the cash, and everyone else is fucked."

"Seems like you have more beef with the red head." "Sin is a psycho, a deranged bitch who let daddy fuck her up too many times. She'd likely kill you and your family for fun." Lawton nodded at that. "And what she do to you man?"

"Killed me."

 

\------------Undisclosed Location-----------

 

"We nearly had a tail on us." A man approached Wilson, holding out a tablet with security footage. "Nightwing? He won't be a problem.""Sir, the problem isn't Nightwing...it's this." As the footage went on, Wilson narrowed his eyes. "The Soldier...he must have been tailing us too...Anyone else with him?" The man shook his head. "Nothing we could see on the cameras." Wilson turned around, heading to a table where his weapons laid, a hand traced over one of his katana blades. "So we have someone after us...find out who he is working for. I need to know who is gunning for us." A nod and the man left off to complete the task assigned. Leaving Wilson to pull out his phone to call his superior. "Grandmaster, we have a tail on us. Someone sent the Winter Soldier, we may be compromised." The heavily altered voice replied. "Small problem. Send someone to deal with him. You have another assignment. Head to Los Angeles and get the information our dear friend Mr. Williams has for us.""It'll be done sir."

 

\---------Belle Reeve----------

 

"You have a new mission Barnes." Waller simply said as James and Katana approached her in the meeting room. Some greeting he thought, letting the rudeness slide off as the pair took their respective seats. On the screen behind her came up a few images. "This here is Grant Wilson aka Ravager, he is Slade Wilson's oldest son and he has been seen entering the Los Angeles Airport three hours ago. We believe he is there on a assignment, our sources have said he is supposed to meet with someone to retrieve something. We don't want it is but I want the Task Force to obtain whatever it is Wilson is after.""We have any idea where this exchange is taking place?" He asked, casting a glance at Katana, who was staring intently at the screen."A nightclub called Lux, this is a cover op. No big show offs. You'll be taking a small team comprised of yourself, Katana, Lawton, and Schmidt." His metal fist clenched slightly at the mention of Sin. "Ma'am, I rather not take the chance that Sin will fuck up the mission since this is a undercover op.""Already decided Barnes, you have your orders. Pack up your team and move out." With that she left the pair to discuss their current situation. "Tatsu...I want your thoughts on this...can we trust Sin to keep her trap shut for the mission?" She shook her head. "She is a dishonorable woman, I don't think we should take our eyes off her." 

"Agreed. I'll watch her, you keep a eye on Lawton. Plus side is....I can blow her head off before she tries to kill me."-

 

\---------Los Angeles, Club Lux---------

 

The four had been able to gain their way into the club, Lawton and Tatsu had taken position up on the balcony above the main floor while Barnes and Sin had stationed themselves at the bar. All of them were in standard suits and dresses, fitting the role of people clubbing. "Not a bad little scene...doesn't it give you fond memories?" Sin asked with a devious smirk, sipping a martini. "Being your personal lapdog isn't my fondest memory. I do like the ironic switch." He pulls up his sleeve a bit to show her the control pad. "This time I have you on a leash. Now can it." "Think your new little toy is enough to hold me down?Tsk tsk....you never learn Herr Bucky.." She let her native accent slip to toy with the Soldier. He ignored it, instead focusing on who Wilson would be visiting in this place....So far he had seen nothing that suggested anything.. "Katana?" He said through the coms. "We have someone, top right, blue suit, scar on his face." Barnes looked up, quickly spotting the man. "Got him. Lawton, eye on the door. Let me know if he shows up." And then Sin and Barnes had company."Well hello to you." A man with a British accent approached Sin, with the stature and swagger of confidence. "Tell me Darling what is your name?" Sin chuckled at the man's greeting. "Sinthea, but my friends call me Sin." She said in a sultry tone, causing Barnes to roll his eyes. Great...last thing he wanted was some idiot hitting on one of the worlds dangerous criminals. "I can imagine why, tell me is the tight wound man your friend?" She giggled in response at that. Someone kill him now....Barnes thought. "He is my handler....can't be trusted alone." She threw her short hair back to show off her face to the man. "And you would be.." The man took out a odd looking coin and flipped it, catching it in the air. "Lucifer Morningstar." He smiles. This made Barnes raised a brow at that. "Like the Devil?" "Exactly. Cause that's me. Prince of Darkness and all that jazz.""Um...ok then......" He was not going to argue that here. And also Lawton told him Wilson entered the building."Sin, we got to go." Barnes started heading up to the upper level as Sin followed behind him, leaving Lucifer confused as he watched them go. "Huh..."

 

Wilson ran a hand through his hair as he strode up the stairs, passing by the swaying bodies and the rank smell of perfume and booze in the air, spotting Williams in one of the private booths he began to head towards him, holding out his hand for the other man to shake. "On behalf of my superiors Williams, I say thank you for your offer." Williams gave a smirk. "You pay well...and my handlers enjoy what your superiors have to offer for us." They both sat down, Williams handed him a silver suitcase, watching as he cracked it open and he nodded to him. "Thank you. The money will be in the accounts within the hour." He then began to stand up, and thats when all hell had broken loose.

 

"He's handing the case over...everyone. Take them." Barnes pulled the pistol from his pocket and he started walking over to the men making the deal, little did they know that Williams had men on guard, they spotted them and they opened fire on Barnes and Sin, the pair taking cover behind a couch while Sin pulled a machine pistol from her thigh holster. "Nice one Solidat." "Shut up." He barked and he fired two rounds into one guard. Lawton pulled up his sleeves and he gunned down three guards with his wrist guns, giving enough breathing room for Barnes to leap over the couch and he opened fire on Wilson and Williams.Wilson had ducked off, dropping the suitcase as Williams right hand began to shift, alter into a metal scythe, the blade spun around to block the bullets. "Oh shit...Reaper..." The Grim Reaper, another contractor, basically a cyborg with a bad attitude. As if Ravager wasn't enough. "Lawton! The case!" he called out as Reaper leaped at him, bringing the scythe down over him, Barnes was quick to bring his metal arm up to block the blade."Gonna get in my way Barnes? Not this time." He kicked him in the gut, forcing him to back away as Reaper spun around to slash at his head, but the scythe was blocked by a katana blade. Tatsu narrowed her eyes at Reaper and she threw a hard jab into the man's gut. She yelled out as she advanced on the man, keeping Reaper on the defensive, blocking the swordswomans attacks, leaving him open for Barnes to fire his arm cable at his scythe, with a hard yank he made his weapon arm go outstretched, then it was quickly sliced off by Tatsu's blade. "AAAAAHHHHH!" Reaper yelled in pain, falling down to his knees at the sudden, pain, the stump sparkled and oil came out of it. "You're coming with us. Now wheres....shit...Lawton?""Wilson got away, but we have the case." He held it up for Barnes to take. "Good job...we'll get Ravager later. Sin, carry Reaper out of here."

 

As the chaos upstairs went on, Lucifer was sipping a glass of whiskey as Maze tilted her head. "Sure you don't want me to break that up?""Nope. Let the humans have their little fun." He smiled and he downed the rest of the glass, watching the group of humans walk down the stairs with a suit case and a one armed man, he snapped his fingers to the wound man and he approached him. "Must say I enjoyed the show there, just stunning. If you ever need a favor done, you know where I am." The man just gave a slow nod. "Right....I'll keep that in mind..." He then left, a little shaken...because he could have swore that man's face had changed for a brief second.

\----------------Hidden A.I.M Safehouse-------------------------

After they had went through the case, they discovered what was in it, it was where a A.I.M Safehouse was located, regrouping with the rest of the Task Force they gathered up at the front of the massive metal doors. "Croc? Show us in." Croc grinned and he slammed his foot into the door, making it fly off the hinges and it crashed down on a unsuspecting A.I.M Agent. "Frost, Boomer, clear a path." Frost just huffed and she strode in first, firing off sharp icicles into more Agents as Boomerang tossed a boomerang at one coming in from a flight of stairs. As the pair dealt with the Agents, Barnes led the rest of the team down a hallway. What they found was not what they expected, first they discovered a large case, which when Barnes opened up revealed a very odd weapon...a mixture of a hammer and a axe. "This is weird..." He said as he examined the weapon...."This looks....ancient...and...Asgardian?" Lot of trouble Wilson was going through just to get ahold of this...but then he heard Lawton."Oh my god..." Barnes turned his head and he saw what Deadshot was looking at. 

"What the fuck?" He walked up and stood besides the marksman, what they saw...blew their minds.

 

In front of them was a tank filled with water, on the inside was a body, a heavily tattooed man with a oxygen mask to his face. "Diablo..." 

 

"Calling it in. We're taking everything."


	7. Price of a Code

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. Long ass wait for short chapter? Bad. Very bad. I know where I'm taking it and I want to pace it to a degree. Feedback is always welcome. And yes I do like suggestions.

\--------Undisclosed Location------

 

"You fool. You let them get away with the location?" The distorted voice of the Grandmaster roared through the phones speakers, nearly shattering Wilson's hearing. 

"It was out of my hands, someone told Barnes the deal was on. He wasn't alone, he had Lawton and two others with him, not people he is normal seen working with." He explained, refraining from screaming back at his superior for the failure of the deal. "I don't care Ravager, get it under control. I want it back. You know how much the Client wants the item. Get ahold of it.""Yes Grandmaster." With that the phone clicked off. He exhaled slowly, his muscles tensed up as he slammed his fist into a nearby table, snapping it clean in half. "GODDAMN IT!!" He roared, he hated failure..already he could hear his father scolding him now for not watching his surroundings, not checking his corners and never go without a escape plan. He tolerated enough lessons from him...he won't take more from the Soldier and his colorful band of mercs. He will never allow it to happen again."Sir, I have some information on Barnes teammates." His second walked in with a tablet, holding it out to Wilson. He took it and went through the files. "Wait a minute...these are all criminals and hired guns....no way they would work together...much less with Barnes...someones backing him.""It's Waller."Wilson narrowed his eyes. "Waller...course...anything for the US of A....letting them do her dirty work...find out where they're keeping the item. They'll move it to a different site soon. I want to know everything."

 

\-------------Belle Reeve----------------

 

"According to what A.I.M had on their files, they were trying to recreate Santana's abilities." Barnes briefed Waller and Tasu, handing her a copy of a A.I.M file. "Some sort of new super soldier. The other item is not well known, the best they could it was a weapon from the Viking age." Waller nodded, flipping through the pages. "We'll need to move everything off this site." He raised a brow. "Ma'am, this place is secure enough to--" He was cut off by Waller. "Not secure enough to keep the Joker from getting Harley Quinn out." He chose to remain silent after that, no intentions of starting a shouting match with the Wall. "Now you'll take your team to provide protection. We'll send it to a safe location in Gotham." "Nothing is safe in Gotham..."

 

It was clear where Barnes positioned everyone, he and Lawton would take the car following the transport, Tatsu would take the car behind them along with Harkness and Sin. Croc and Killer Frost would be in the transport. 

 

"I don't like this Robo..." Lawton said, pulling on his mask. "Neither do I. Gotham is a screwed up place...don't know why Waller would think going through here is a good idea." Barnes sighed, he knew t from the start, Gotham was a jungle and a war zone all mashed into one. With the next bad guy crazier than the last and one cape wearing guy who can't fix it. And they were bringing possible weapons of mass destruction through it like it was a simple drive? Even a fool would know this has bad news written all over it. It was not a matter of if they would get attacked, it would be a matter of when. It was filled with tension, the alertness of looking for even the smallest hint of danger, so far nothing which arguably was even worse, not knowing if anyone was ready to leap at them. "Everything all good so far?" He spoke in the coms, a quick reply by Tatsu. "Yes." Short and simple. Works for him. "Is there anything we can be ready for Lawton?" The marksman shook his head. "Welcome to Gotham, the land of unpredictability." 

 

And just as Lawton said, the unpredictable happened, the first car leading the convoy went up in flames, the following cars stopped in their tracks. "Son of a bitch! Everyone get ready! Lawton?" Barnes looked to the Marksman. "Rocket, up in the building. It's a ambush alright.." With that Barnes and Lawton got out of the car, both firing upon where the shooter was located. "Bet he isn't alone." 

He was right. Behind the convoy they could hear engines pulling in, a glance at the front showed they were being cornered off. "Great...just great...I fucking hate Gotham." Barnes flipped the full automatic on the rifle, taking cover behind the car door as Tatsu and Harkness joined the pair behind their cover. The cars stopped and out came gun toting thugs with clown masks, opening fire on them. Clown masks only meant one thing, the Jokers crew. Great now they have to deal with Gothams most dangerous crime lord. "Frost! We need cover!" He yelled in the Coms, soon enough a large wall of ice was brought out, separating one group of the attackers and giving the them only one group to deal with. It would buy them time. "Ok....fuck being smart. Do what you do." Barnes then rolled out of his cover, firing a grenade out at the Clown thugs, running out with the Task Force behind them, charging into the thugs like Roman's clearing out battlefields. It became chaotic, everyone scattered around as the team brought down thug after thug. Round after round shot into flesh, limbs sliced off, throats ripped out, entire bodies frozen from the sheer onslaught they gave them. After a few minutes into the fight, Barnes turned to see a bat wielding woman try to smack him upside the head, the wood blocked by a metal limb. He narrowed his eyes and he kicked her in the gut, making her fly off into a car. He then pulled out his side arm and took aim, ready to put a bullet in her head, until he found a bullet going through his flesh arm. "AAAAAAGGGG!" He yelled out, dropping his gun, he looked out to see it was Lawton who shot him. "Lawton what the fu-" Before another shot, this time in the stomach, he was too distracted to see the woman had taken his gun and shot him, he fell down on his back, groaning in pain.

 

"Thank ya Floyd." Harley smiled at the hitman, standing up and tossing the gun aside. "Got to run." She then started skipping off to the transport truck. "Goddamn it Harley...." Lawton muttered before turning his attention to the rest of the thugs, gunning them down while the former therapist had taken off with one of items in the truck, leaving with a wild grin on her face. Eager to bring in a gift to her Puddin.

 

It wasn't too longer after that before Quinn was attacked, a garbage truck had floored into her, slamming her car right off the road. She would live, a few bumps and bruises. It was enough to knock her out as the driver of the truck had climbed out, heading to the wreck of her car, ripping off the back door. A grin went on the man's face as he looked at it. "This is Ravager. I have the package. Heading to extraction now."

 

Barnes finally managed to stand up, by then the fighting had stopped, Tatsu was quickly at his side helping him up. Luckily his body had healed through the bullet wounds rather quick. But that had no effect on his mood. "Lawton..." He growled, heading right to the man, where he delivered a hard punch across the jaw. "You pull that shit again I won't hesitate to put you in the ground." Lawton rubbed his jaw.

"You don't know her man, I don't kill women."

 

"You kidding me? She now has a possible WMD on her hands because you let her get away. I hope you can live with a high body count on your head."

 

He then pulled out his phone and dialed Waller. "Yeah. We got hit." He spoke as he walked up to the transport. "No Diablo is still here. They only took one thing....What? She got hit too? No it has to be Wilson...Yes Ma'am." He sighed and he hanged up. "Son of a bitch......Quinn got hit. Took the item she ran off with." He said, turning around to the Task Force gathered around him. "Quinn got picked up by G.C.P.D, she'll be heading to Arkham."

 

"What do we do now?" Tatsu asked.

 

"I'm gonna have to see a old friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> barnesb044@gmail Email me if you have any suggestions/requests etc etc


End file.
